


Sapphire and Topaz

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Gondolin is near completion and Glorfindel makes a decision to ask Aegnor to accompany them. But will Aegnor be willing?





	Sapphire and Topaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phyncke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/gifts).



Title: Sapphire and Topaz

Author: Deathangelgw

Author Email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien (or rather his estate xD) and not me. This is just me having fun!

Warnings: AU, humor, sexual tension, hinted slash, sap.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Aegnor/Glorfindel, hinted Glorfindel+Ecthelion, Glorfindel+Turgon, Aegnor+Turgon.

Word Count: 3207 words

Beta: MA-chan

Timeline: First Age 115

Summary: Glorfindel has been asked to join Turgon in Gondolin and he wants Aegnor to go with him.

A/N: Another Ardor in August fun time! Thanks to Phyncke for the really good request! Thankies to MA-chan for the beta! And thankies hugely to Kenaz for the encouragement! You helped me break that ice, babe! Thankies!! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

{First Age, year 115 Quellë 25}

 

Glorfindel nodded and smiled as he was greeted in the halls of Turgon’s home within Nevrast. They were entertaining a large group of Elves from Barad Eithel for the harvesting festival, so it was hard to go through the halls without being stopped and greeted. He had just been visiting Ecthelion to look into some of the histories that his friend had there before reporting to Turgon. He had been looking into the patterns of Morgoth’s troops over the last century, though he wasn’t exactly sure why.

 

Frowning as he considered that while walking, Glorfindel slowed a bit to dodge around some giggling Ellyth as they discussed something, most likely about the fashions for the upcoming dance in two nights. He wondered just why Turgon was being so secretive. He’d been becoming more withdrawn over the past two years and it was something that had been noted by his closest friends and generals. But he hadn’t done anything to warrant them questioning it, so they had let it slide.

 

‘Perhaps it is time I broke that silence,’ he considered grimly as he resumed his journey to Turgon’s office. He arrived quickly and went inside before looking around for his friend and leader. Smiling as he spotted Turgon standing behind his desk, he went over, then stopped in surprise when he saw the other Elf standing near the windows. Turgon had been blocking the other Elf as they’d talked, but had turned when Glorfindel had entered the room. Feeling his heart pound a bit as a brilliant smile came to his lips, Glorfindel closed the distance between himself and the revealed Elf. “Aikanáro! You are here!” he cried before embracing the other Elf. (Quenyan for Aegnor)

 

“Aye, melindonya. My uncle decided I needed to be released from the halls and go see you since I seemed to maybe have had too much time on my hands. I arrived this day,” Aegnor replied as he grinned, his eyes sparkling as they gazed back at Glorfindel. Glorfindel felt a bit of heat go through him at the look and his grin grew a bit goofy as he hugged Aegnor again. (my lover)

 

“I am very happy to see you,” Glorfindel whispered huskily and shivered as a straying hand squeezed his buttocks in a loaded promise.

 

“While I would love to release him to you, my old friend, I must claim Glorfindel in his duties just a bit longer. I am sure you remember the way to his household though, I am sure,” Turgon commented, the last bit a tad dryly as they grinned at him.

 

“Aye, I remember it well. I even had my things taken there. The cheek of me,” Aegnor retorted just as dryly and they all laughed. Aegnor had been a frequent visitor when Turgon had been creating their home in Nevrast. It had been the source of many a surprise when Glorfindel would return from his guard shifts to find a naked Aegnor waiting for him in his rooms.

 

“Aye, cheeky indeed. Go on,” Glorfindel said as he chuckled, smiling as Aegnor caressed his face tenderly as he would always in greeting before the other Elf moved around Glorfindel and left the room. His smile softening, Glorfindel turned back to his Lord and sat down in one of the chairs set nearer to the far window that overlooked the sprawling forest and marshes that surrounded their small city.

 

Sitting across from him, Turgon poured some of the liquor that was a staple for their lands for them both before relaxing back. Glorfindel sipped at the drink, humming as the warmth slid down his throat to light a fire in his belly, relaxing him. He watched his friend and Lord, curious. Turgon finally turned his gaze back to the blond and smiled. “Do you have those reports, Glorfindel?”

 

“Aye. Here,” Glorfindel replied before handing over several scrolls that he’d had in his belt pouch. He waited patiently as his Lord looked over the results before sighing. “So, are you going to tell me what this is about or must I probe?” he asked in exasperation and grinned slightly as Turgon chuckled a bit while closing the scroll he was reading.

 

“Aye, forgive me, my friend. There is much to contemplate, but you deserve to know finally what has been happening,” Turgon answered finally as he put the scrolls to the side. He folded his hands over his lap before sighing. “For the past fifty one years, I have been overseeing the creation of a secret city, deep within Tumladen in the Encircling Mountains. Ondolindë. It will be finished next year,” he explained solemnly. (Gondolin in Quenyan)

 

Glorfindel stared at his friend, knowing his mouth was somewhat open in shock. This was not what he was expecting! He shut his mouth and contemplated what had just been revealed. ‘That would explain all of the builders and artisans disappearing,’ he thought before rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You needed the reports to show where the migrations can go,” he finally said and sighed as Turgon nodded in acknowledgment.

 

“When it is finished, I shall take our people secretly to the new city and seal the gates,” Turgon finished and Glorfindel stared at him, shocked again.

 

And then it dawned on him: Aegnor. He wouldn’t be able to come. Aegnor would be returning to his uncle’s kingdom after the winter festival and if what Turgon was saying was accurate, Glorfindel and the rest of the citizens of Nevrast would be leaving for this new hidden city later in the upcoming year. As one of the Lords of Turgon’s elite and Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, he would have to go. He felt his heart drop and he looked down. Could he ask Aegnor to come with him, he wondered.

 

“Glorfindel. Do you trust Aegnor?” Turgon asked seriously and Glorfindel looked up sharply, feeling hope within him. When Turgon’s face relaxed with a warm smile, Glorfindel’s heart leapt even higher. “If he is willing, swear him to secrecy and he can come with us. I trust your instincts,” Turgon added and grinned as Glorfindel nodded rapidly. But his grin faded slowly. “He must understand though that he can never leave. We must keep our new home secret so that the enemy can not find us. I trust you will be able to sense if he will want to leave all he knows to start a new life,” Turgon finished quietly and Glorfindel felt his heart drop as uncertainty swelled up suddenly. He didn’t know for certain if Aegnor would want to go with him!

 

Turgon dismissed him and he left distractedly, trying to figure out if he knew Aegnor well enough. He thought he did. They’d been friends since they were but Elflings and their relationship progressed after they had crossed over the Helcaraxë so long ago. And while they had both stayed in different kingdoms, they had kept in contact as much as possible, traveling to each other for passionate nights that would have lit the nights as brilliantly as the Two Trees had once done before they’d been dimmed.

 

And they’d fought many battles side by side, defending each other’s backs as surely as any. It was natural since they had trained together as well, learning the art of warfare as thoroughly as they did each other later in the evenings. Their relationship had been well known by their closest friends and family. Some had even ribbed them for not making it official and becoming bonded. Glorfindel had wondered on that himself a few times.

 

As he returned to his home, he began to consider that issue once more. Why did he and Aegnor not bond? It wasn’t like they weren’t already soul bonded. Would they want to take that leap? ‘If we go to Ondolindë, it will be a new start. Maybe now is the time to take the chance and perform the ceremony,’ he considered and felt his heart begin to pound for a different reason. He stopped as he came to his home and smiled warmly when he saw the near naked form waiting for him in the doorway. Aegnor grinned back as he stretched his arm above his head, showing off his lean body for Glorfindel and igniting a far greater fire within the golden headed Elf. With a soft growl, Glorfindel swiftly moved towards his lover, earning a bark of laughter from Aegnor before they went into the house, the door slamming shut behind them.

 

Hours later, as the dawn was just touching the horizon, Glorfindel leaned up on his elbow to gaze down at his sweaty flushed lover, smirking at the sated half lidded gaze that was watching him. He ran a finger through the tangled golden mane of his beloved and knew he never wanted this to ever end. Every time they parted, it was like he was half an Elf. Half of his faer went with Aegnor and he was a shadow, though he hid it well. With how Aegnor would look at him when they would reunite, he knew it was the same for the other Elf. He reached up suddenly and pulled down the small long box he'd put up there years ago, not quite on a whim.

 

He looked at it, fingering the delicate scroll work that was on the lid and along the sides before turning his gaze up to the curious blue watching him. He handed it to Aegnor, feeling his nerves suddenly kick in as he smiled a bit wobbly when his lover looked at him in surprise while taking the box. “It is...for you. I have been, ahem, waiting, I suppose,” he tried to explain but trailed off as a pale eyebrow shot up. “O-open it, melindonya,” he urged shakily, suddenly uncertain in his decision. But, since it was out there, there was nothing he could do to take it back.

 

He watched as Aegnor carefully opened the box, forcing himself to not fidget as he observed the pale blue eyes widen in surprise at what was within the box. With delicate grace that Glorfindel knew too well, Aegnor gently picked up the betrothal chain from the box and stared at it with wide eyes as the box fell forgotten to the bed. Slowly, Aegnor's gaze turned to Glorfindel as the betrothal chain winked in the dawn light, its gold chain links highlighting the topaz and sapphire gemstones that were framed within the links, a symbol of his love and fidelity to Aegnor.

 

“Glorfindel, what is this?” Aegnor whispered roughly and Glorfindel’s smile wavered further as he saw the troubled look in his lover’s eyes.

 

“I...should think it is obvious,” he replied finally, teasingly. He sat up fully and gently took the chain back. His hands with their burden fell to his lap and he stared at the chain. He heard some shifting and felt Aegnor’s knees pressed against his own, but he didn’t lift his head as he tried to regain his courage. “Aikanáro, when we met so many centuries ago, I thought that my heart might stop with how happy it was when we were together. As the centuries passed, our bond became so deep that, when we are parted, I am but a shade of myself. And when we reunite, there is no darkness. Only you. You are my flame and I...want to make the bond complete,” he explained in barely a whisper, but Aegnor didn’t stop him at any point, for which Glorfindel was grateful.

 

But silence fell after his confession and Glorfindel felt his heart sink. His fingers clutched shakily around the chain as he fought to stay still. The longer the silence lasted, the more his heart quailed at being so wrong. He was so mired in his despair that he didn’t hear the shifting across from him. He started as two strong hands covered his own gently, cupping his hands around the chain to keep him from breaking it. He looked up slowly until their gazes locked and he felt tears come to his eyes when he saw the joyfulness within Aegnor’s own stare.

 

“Took you long enough,” Aegnor finally said after a bit and they both laughed and sniffled.

 

Shaking his head, Glorfindel grinned widely. “And why did you not do it then if you were so impatient?” he shot back and Aegnor shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“You are older, so you should have that burden,” Aegnor retorted lightly and they both burst out laughing at the absurdity.

 

Feeling like his face was going to crack from his smiling, Glorfindel gently took Aegnor’s hand as he lifted the chain. Silently, he wrapped the chain twice around Aegnor’s right wrist. When finished, he gazed at Aegnor. “Will you, in a year’s time, bond with me before all?” he asked softly.

 

“In a year’s time, you and I will bond for all eternity,” Aegnor responded before leaning in and kissing Glorfindel tenderly. Threading his fingers into Aegnor’s hair, Glorfindel returned the kiss as his other hand laced with Aegnor’s as they shifted to lay back down. With great enthusiasm, they made love before falling into reverie.

 

*~~**~~*

 

{Two weeks later}

 

It was two weeks before Glorfindel remembered to talk to Aegnor about Ondolindë, but with the hectic schedule of the festivities and his and Aegnor’s engagement celebration, it was an easy oversight. But he knew he had to speak to his beloved about it soon before it was too late. He just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

 

He found his opportunity one night just before the Winter Solstice as he and Aegnor took their time going into the gardens to just be together. It had been another busy day, but they had finally found some time to be alone and had taken it by going into the gardens to avoid anyone. They arrived at a large oak tree which had a canopy that spread far above them, so they climbed up until they were hidden from below and cuddled together, kissing tenderly before just relaxing into each other. Glorfindel played with Aegnor’s fingers, lightly caressing along the engagement chain before kissing Aegnor’s neck.

 

Aegnor, though, broke their comfortable silence. “Things seem to be far busier than usual, melindonya. What is going on?” he asked and Glorfindel knew that he had to now break his silence.

 

“They are preparing...to move,” Glorfindel started and kept steady when Aegnor whipped his head around to stare at him in shock. He sighed and smiled. “I have been unfair to you. I meant to speak to you about this, but with everything, well, it slipped my mind. Turgon has established a new city deep in Tumladen and it will be finished before midsummer. By autumn, we shall be leaving for Ondolindë,” he explained quietly.

 

“We? You are...but, why then ask me to bond with you?” Aegnor demanded and Glorfindel flinched a bit at the anger that blazed in his beloved’s eyes.

 

“I was going to tell you at that moment, but then, well...you are very good at blowing my mind of any thoughts,” Glorfindel retorted teasingly and Aegnor’s gaze softened with amusement. Looking down as he caressed his lover’s hand, he sighed. “It was never meant to be a secret to you, melindonya. Turgon is keeping this so secret that I only just recently found out, as did my fellow Lords. But he gave permission, nay, he gave his blessings for me to bring you into the fold and, with hope, with us to Ondolindë. Will you join us?” he finished as he brought his gaze back up to Aegnor’s.

 

He relaxed when he saw the warmth and forgiveness in his love’s eyes. Leaning in, Aegnor kissed him lovingly before lightly smacking him upside the head, earning a light yelp of protest from the other blond. “You, melindonya, are an idiot for thinking I might not wish to be with you wherever you go! Of course I will go with you and nay, I will not breathe a word of this to anyone!” he declared before Glorfindel could even open his mouth and Glorfindel grinned widely at him. “We will have to move up our bonding ceremony date, do you not think so?” he added with a wink and Glorfindel laughed before hugging and kissing his fiance again.

 

“I think it can be managed. What excuse should we give to your relatives?” Glorfindel asked as they settled back in again wrapped around each other.

 

“Hmm, well we can not claim that one of us is expecting,” Aegnor mused and Glorfindel snorted with laughter.

 

“Certainly not. Unless you have been hiding an ability that I have not heard of?” Glorfindel retorted before they both started laughing again.

 

“We will think of something. Perhaps we can claim that it would be an anniversary of you asking me to be courted by you,” Aegnor suggested and Glorfindel frowned thoughtfully.

 

“That is corny enough to work, I should think. Sounds like something you would cling to,” he commented lightly and Aegnor yelped before whapping Glorfindel upside the head as they snickered.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, each caressing the other absently as they considered whatever thoughts were in their minds. But Aegnor broke the silence quietly after a while. “When will the migration take place?”

 

“I do not know. Turgon is waiting for the city to be finished before having us leave. It could be days, weeks, or months before they are finished, but it will be within the year,” Glorfindel replied. He nuzzled Aegnor’s neck as he smiled and tightened his hold on Aegnor.

 

Aegnor turned slowly after a while until they were sitting face to face with him straddling Glorfindel’s lap. He smiled before kissing the other blond deeply. “Let us have it on Yestarë. A new year to start our new life as one,” he suggested in a breathy whisper and Glorfindel couldn’t stop the smile that came to his lips.

 

“I think that is a perfect date,” Glorfindel said with a happy sigh before kissing Aegnor again, this time with more passion. They shifted, bracing against the tree as their passion rose to soar once more. As they rested in the tree, Glorfindel blessed all of the powers that be that he had finally found the courage to propose.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
